nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout IX-3
}} The Scout IX-3 is a 2003 Nerf N-Strike blaster. It can hold up to 3 Micro Darts, and comes in four different colour schemes (Red Gray Black, Blue Gray Black, Yellow Gray Black and Green Gray Blue). The Green variant is harder to find, being only released within the Tech Target set, which in its own right is already a rare set. It is cocked by pulling the top back similar to a Maverick REV-6, and loads a bit like the Element EX-6 and the Nite Finder. It is also found within the Unity Power System. It used to be a Toys "R" Us exclusive until 2011 when it was re-released in a two-pack. This two-pack is currently still available at K-Mart.com. There is a small button on the top that allows the blaster to be fired when connected to the Titan AS-V.1. Description The blaster has a grey body and a yellow slide, a green body and a blue slide, a blue body and grey slide, or a red body and a grey slide, which is seen in the N-Strike dual pack, the Tech Target, a dual pack of the Titan AS-V.1 and the Scout and in the Unity Power System respectively. It has a tactical rail on the top of the slide, which allows it to be attached to a Titan's reverse tactical rail. The slide has a small circular button that slightly protrudes out of the top of the blaster. When depressed, it fires the blaster. This button is used when connected to the Unity Power System when the Scout is fired from the Titan, by depressing a big fat orange button on the left side of the blaster. When the button is depressed, a rod comes out from the right side of the Titan, which depresses the button and fires the Scout. Internals The blaster has standard reverse plunger internals. It has a reverse plunger, tactical rail, spring, firing trigger, catch and the tiny fire button. Position in Theme The blaster is the small blaster in the Unity Power System. It can be used as an effective sidearm in Nerf Wars, due to it having very good range and power. Blaster Co-relation The blaster does not seem to have anything to relate to, with the nearest blaster it can relate to is the Sidestrike, mostly due to them having very similar cocking mechanisms. Faults Like all other blasters, the Scout IX-3 has its own faults. The main problem is its low capacity. With only three darts, one needs to stock up on a lot of ammunition if they were to use the blaster in a war. Another problem is that the catch of the blaster can malfunction rather easily, which allows one to accidentally fire the Scout without warning. The tiny fire button can also be easily pressed, which causes one to accidentally fire the Scout and wasting ammunition. How to fire ;By itself ;Attached to the Titan Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Blasters introduced in 2003 Category:IX Category:Blasters introduced in 2011 Category:Handguns